Hero
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: Zechs decides that he wants Duo to make up his mind once and for all. 6+2, implied 2+?. Completed.


Title: Hero  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairing: 6+2, implied 2+?  
Rating: PG  
Warning: angst, sap  
Disclaimer: Don't own them bish, nor the song which is  
Hero by Enrique  
Iglesias, thus, not even owning the title.  
  
~Hero~  
  
Zechs took a deep breath and approached the one he  
lost his heart to the moment he saw him. Patting the  
pocket inside his tuxedo jacket for the box he knew  
was there, Zechs was ready to give his beloved  
everything. "Duo, can I wrestle you away from Quatre  
for a moment?" Zechs asked, slightly hesitant.  
  
"Talk to ya later 'kay?" Duo said, waving at Quatre.  
  
"No worries Duo. I'll be around." Quatre replied,  
smiling his patient smile.  
  
Duo faced Zechs, curious. "What is it Zechs? Is  
there something wrong?"  
  
Zechs smiled. "No, nothing could be better. But I do  
have a song that I would like you to hear."  
  
"Sure!" Duo said, excited.  
  
"(Let me be your hero) / Would you dance if asked you  
to dance" Zechs sang, extending his hand to lead Duo  
onto the dance floor.  
  
"Sure gorgeous." Duo said, taking it.  
  
Zechs led them onto the dance floor and started  
dancing and singing, "Would you run and never look  
back / Would you cry if you saw me / crying would you  
save my soul tonight"  
  
"Save your soul?" Duo whispered, confused. "From  
what? Wanting to destroy-"  
  
"Would you tremble if I touched your lips / Would you  
laugh oh please tell me this / Now would you die for  
the one you love / Hold me in your arms tonight" Zechs  
sang, interrupting Duo's question.  
  
At those words Duo thought back to the one he once may  
have loved, or perhaps lusted over, he wasn't sure  
anymore.  
  
"I can be your hero baby / I can kiss away the pain /  
I will stand by you forever / You can take my breath  
away" Zechs whispered into Duo's ear, making him  
shiver.  
  
Duo started to protest, "Zechs, you know-"  
  
But once again, Zechs interrupted, "Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine / Would you lie would you  
remember / My angel be have I lost my mind / I don't  
care you're here tonight"  
  
"Zechs," Duo said, "I don't lie!"  
  
"I can be your hero baby / I can kiss away the pain /  
I will stand by you forever / You can take my breath  
away" Zechs sang, twirling Duo around.  
  
"Zechs..." Duo trailed off, thinking about the promise  
of forever from Zechs.  
  
"Ohhh I just wanna hold you, I just / wanna hold you,  
oh yeah / My angel be have I lost my mind / I don't  
care your here tonight" Zechs sang, kissing Duo  
lightly. "I can be your hero baby / I can kiss away  
the pain / (Oh yeah) / I will stand by you forever /  
You can take my breath away"  
  
"Zechs." Duo said, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I can be your hero / I can kiss away the pain / And I  
will stand by you forever / You can take my breath  
away / You can take my breath away / I can be your  
hero" Zechs trailed off, ending the song.  
  
Duo said, "Zechs, that's really sweet, but-"  
  
Zechs placed two fingers on Duo's lips, "Hush. I'm  
not finished."  
  
Taking out the box within his pocket, he opened the  
black velvet box and presented Duo with a silver ring  
with amethyst stones. Kneeling, Zechs took both of  
Duo's hands and said, "I know that while we've dated,  
your heart was still set on someone from your past.  
This ring is a promise I will be there when you've  
decided who you want. Then we can either make it  
officially forever, or we can go our own way. Keep  
the ring either way. Consider it either an engagement  
ring or gift. It doesn't matter." And with that,  
Zechs Merquise, walked out the door.  
  
Duo felt the gazes of the witnesses to the scene they  
played out. He looked down at the ring in the velvet  
box that held so many promises without a single word.  
It was apparent to him that the one he had chased  
would continue ignoring him, and that they didn't  
really have much to have a relationship on anyway.  
  
Duo knew Zechs was right, about not loving him  
completely while they were dating. It was unfair to  
Zechs and surprised Duo that he had waited this long  
to pop the question of choosing the path of the  
future. As he stared at the ring, he knew then that  
what he chased, he can never have.  
  
Closing the velvet box, Duo straightened and walked  
out the door that Zechs did a matter of minutes ago.  
The wedding happened on a surprisingly sunny day in  
London on April 1, 210 AC.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
